


The pond

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The pond

"You are crazy, Bea" Riven said with crossed arms looking at the pond with disgust. " You sure you don't want me to do anything else? Literally anything" He said trying to persuade her.

However, Beatrix had already decided what she wanted and it was this. "Come on Riv, you lost the bet, now you have to pay your debt"

Riven sighed. "The water isn't even clean, I don't think anyone cleans it and we literally have fairies at school, they could clean it from time to time."

Beatrix laughed but held her ground. "So are you going to do it or what?"

And realizing that she wasn't going to change her mind, Riven turned to look at her, taking his eyes off the greenish water and said "If this is a way of seeing me without a shirt you just had to ask, all this was not necessary, sugar"

She rolled her eyes, placing a hand on his chest. "Taking your shirt off is not a problem at any time of the day. So are you going to take it off or do you need help?"

Riven snorted, but pulled his shirt over his head along with the rest of his clothes, he didn't want to get his clothes dirty with that water. "Just for the record, I hate you"

She scanned his semi-naked body with sparkling eyes and a mischievous smile before he jumped into the cold water of the pond.

Drops of water landed on her shoes causing her to recoil. "See, it wasn't that difficult."

Then Riven surfaced, running his hand through his hair, brushing wet strands of hair from his face. "Speak for yourself, I'm freezing in here. This is the last time I make a bet against you, you are perverse"

"At least help me out, it's the least you can do" He said swimming to shore and extending his hand towards her.

Beatrix nodded, approaching the edge of the pond and taking his hand firmly, but instead of getting out of the water, Riven pushed her into the pond with him. She let out a surprised cry and he laughed having fun like a little child. 

"You didn't," Beatrix exclaimed, surfacing with obvious anger.

Then she threw water at his face and he put his hands in front of his face trying to protect himself from the water until he wrapped his arms around her.

"I let you take your clothes off first, you idiot."

Riven smiled at her, enjoying having her body glued to his and ignoring the cold green water in the pond. "Come on, it was fun."

"Speak for yourself, I was having fun perfectly dry out of here"

"Come on let's get out of here before the specialists training starts and they find us here" She said, letting go of his grip.


End file.
